“Cloud computing” is a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services). The shared pool of configurable computing resources can be rapidly provisioned via virtualization and released with low management effort or service provider interaction, and then scaled accordingly. A cloud computing model can be composed of various characteristics (e.g., on-demand self-service, broad network access, resource pooling, rapid elasticity, measured service, etc), service models (e.g., Software as a Service (“SaaS”), Platform as a Service (“PaaS”), Infrastructure as a Service (“IaaS”), and deployment models (e.g., private cloud, community cloud, public cloud, hybrid cloud, etc.). An environment that implements the cloud computing model is often referred to as a cloud computing environment.
Cloud computing may be multi-tenancy. In multi-tenant cloud computing architecture, the same software application services multiple tenants, but the software application keeps a logical partition of the data and configuration for each tenant. The data is protected for each tenant, and the application is configurable on a per-tenant basis.